


How do I say “I love thee”

by 5_coloredstorm



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: College, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_coloredstorm/pseuds/5_coloredstorm
Summary: Two college best friends/roommates who were oblivious of each other’s feelings.or simply,Five times Ohno and Sho tried to confess to each other but failed terribly and that one time when their friends, finally, intervened.
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	How do I say “I love thee”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there’s a post in twitter that inspired me (LOL) and so, I decided to dedicate this fic to these two adorkable parents.
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading and comments are well-appreciated.

**1**

It was Nino who gave him the information about a newly-built café near the University. Apparently, that branch is known to sell the most delicious and soft cinnamon rolls — Ohno’s favorite pastry.

Sho managed to drag Ohno out of their room, one fine Sunday morning, not just for brunch but also to finally attempt to confess his long long time crush for him. This time around, he would not chicken out. And as they got themselves comfortable inside the café, it was Sho who first noticed the amount of couples that were having breakfast. Glancing to his side, there’s a young couple feeding each other with pancakes. Another one by his front, holding hands and looking at each other fervently. A sweat drop on his face, well aware, that some people may have thought that the two of them were also dating each other — not that Sho hated that idea, he love it, he truly loves it.

Ohno noticed his roommate fumbling his hands, nervously, on the glass of water. Curious, Ohno asked, “What’s wrong, Sho?”

“Don’t you notice something?”

Ohno straightened his back and turned around, his eyes scanning the interiors of the café. Meanwhile, Sho ardently waited for Ohno’s response, hoping that his observation would trigger something within his best friend.

“Ah!”, Ohno, suddenly, blurted out, and that got Sho smiling on his seat. Ohno’s gaze quickly returned to him with a big ‘Oh’ looming over his face.

“We forgot the coupons... Today is Sunday, free sundae!”

Talk about being dense. Sho could barely keep his composure over how thick-headed Ohno was. He wanted to slam the table, frustrated enough, for having a crush that’s so oblivious. “No! Not that!”, he said out loud.

“Eh?!”

“Can’t you see anything weird around? The people?” Sho’s literally spoon feeding him right now.

“Ah… many people?”, Ohno tried to guess.

Sho heaved a sigh. He knew Ohno well enough. It would take him a century to understand what Sho wanted to point out.

“Satoshi, look at me” If he needs to say it directly word-per-word, he would do it.

“Listen to me carefully.”

And, Ohno following Sho’s words, stared back, leaning his body forward, eyes locked over him. Ohno’s soft facial feature, that Sho could barely resist, was more visible to him than ever. Ohno’s full attention went to him. He gulped. It was more nerve-wrecking than he initially thought. And, for some reason, he felt that the loud chattering inside the restaurant stopped for a moment — waiting for him, wanting to listen to what he would say.

“I…“, barely forming his words. “I…”

Everything was in slow motion as he tried to open his mouth.

“love…”

Sho caught sight of Ohno’s tongue, licking his dry lips, causing heat to rise on his cheeks. Panic loomed and his mind lose control over his emotions.

“I love you—r curry, I love your curry”

It took him a couple of seconds to finally register what he said. Another second needed for his face to flush red. Sho wanted to slam his head on the table for even saying that.

Ohno, completely oblivious and delighted by what he heard, quickly, responded. “I knew it! I saw you looking at it, yesterday. You should have said so… then I would have not given the extra to Aiba and Jun.”

“Yes… Yes… I love your curry…”, he dejectedly mumbled.

**2**

It was summer break and Sho went back to the province to stay there for the whole month. It was Ohno’s plan all along to confess during this time. Not face-to-face, but through, call. Ohno was aware that confessing through cellular phone was the lamest thing that anyone could do. But, every time he decides to finally tell his feelings to Sho, he would get so nervous that his mouth would refuse to move at all. He thought that by removing the distraction, his feelings would be conveyed well enough.

His thumb was slightly trembling as he dialed Sho’s number. And, when he heard a click from the receiving side, without any hesitation, he finally confessed out right, his feelings.

“Hi Sho... I… I… I’ve always think that you’re special to me. And… I just want to say… I... I guess… I really like you. Please go out with me.”

Seconds passed and there was no response. Ohno became afraid that he might have jeopardized his friendship with Sho. Then, suddenly a voice was heard, “Huh?”

It was a different tone, sounded much like an old woman

“What did you say?”

Then, a conversation was heard from the other side.

“Grandma! That’s my phone!”

“Really? There’s a guy telling something about like and going out” and Ohno blushed.

“Oh Satoshi?”, Sho must have seen the caller’s name. “Must be talking about fishing…”

And, then, Sho’s voice became clearer. “Satoshi? Sorry… my grandma picked up the phone. Did you say something?”

Ohno slumped his shoulders, dejected that his effort had gone to waste. He lost all his energy and by now, had no intention at all to even repeat the words he had just said.

“I said, are you free to go to the summer festival? Nino’s inviting us.”

Sho, oblivious of what happened, merrily agreed to the invitation.

**3**

Never in Sho’s wildest dreams would he have imagined that this would happen in real life. When he arrived back into their room, after a morning jog, he was welcomed by quite a sexy sight. There, Ohno stood, wearing Sho’s shirt with only boxers underneath, exposing his bare legs. The shirt hanged loosely off of his body, barely containing his shoulders. It was very distracting. Not to mention the dangerous amounts of nape that was visible to his eyes. Ohno was an artful mess with bed hairs all over and half-lidded eyes.

Ohno, finally, noticing that his roommate arrived greeted Sho with a soft, “Good morning…” That’s not helping at all and further distracted Sho. He almost choked, imagining himself pulling Ohno close and kissing him, hard.

“Can I borrow this? I think all my clothes are in the laundry.”

Sho’s eyes were glued to Ohno as he nodded slowly. It’s as if it wasn’t tempting enough, Ohno playfully stroked his messy hair while saying his gratitude with a smile.

His body went on auto-pilot and walked briskly towards Ohno, until they were closer than ever. He brought his hands up and tenderly touched Ohno’s hair. His eyes wandered on Ohno’s eyes, down to his nose and to his lips.

“Satoshi…”, he muttered.

There was a hint of confusion on Ohno’s eyes.

“I…”, Sho continued.

“I lo—” and suddenly, a shout coming from the baseball club interrupted his focus. “Fight! OH!”, the chants resounded inside their room. A feeling of panic seized within him seeing himself up close to Ohno. It had taken the confidence out of him.

“I love—

“I love—— to help you with your laundry”, and after saying that, Sho wanted to hit himself in the gut.

Meanwhile, that suggestion made Ohno smile wide, “Really! That would be a big help. I hate doing laundries.”

Sho nervously laughed, “Yeah…”

**4**

Ohno was asked by some of his juniors, who were in the drama club, to substitute for the role of the lone samurai, just for one day. The actor, who should be playing the role, was injured and needed to stay at home in order to rehabilitate and rest. They knew of Ohno’s experience in acting because there was one time, during Ohno’s sophomore year, when he portrayed the role of Macbeth. At that time, Ohno was dragged by his friend, Jun, to at least play the part since Jun thought it suited him. Right after that, he swore not to do it again. He had a hard time memorizing the lines, plus, the daily afternoon practices that he needed to attend.

Jun, the drama club president and the one who suggested that Ohno should substitute, bribed him with sweets and free lunch for the whole month. Hearing the benefits, Ohno considered taking part in the play — promising to himself that he’ll definitely order an extravagant meal everyday.

And, here he was reading the script and mentally repeating the lines, hoping that it would get retained in his mind. It was hard to picture the scene when he’s the only one acting it.

Could be a stroke of luck but Sho came in, exactly when Ohno needed him. He welcomed him with wide smile causing Sho to back out slightly. It was rare for his roommate to greet him like that, especially at ten in the evening — Ohno’s usual “don’t disturb me I’m watching fishing videos” time.

“What do you want?”, he asked, wary of Ohno’s unusual actions.

Ohno showed him the script. “I need help. I want to know if I’m getting the feelings right for this scene.”

“Oh! The one you mentioned earlier.”, Sho said as he laid down his bag on the desk. He, then, moved a chair close to Ohno. “What’s the scene about?”

“Just a monologue of the samurai.”

Sho leaned comfortably on the surface next to him and placed his hands on his cheeks. “Okay, let me see…”

Ohno cleared his throat before proceeding.

“Everything I did was for revenge. I spent half of my life searching for the purpose of my life and when I finally found it, it’s gone…

All I ever wanted was time…

Time to be strong…

Time to be with you…

Time…” And, Ohno noticed Sho’s brown eyes staring deeply into him. Realizing that they were in close proximity with each other, their knees brushing off, lightly. The man he loves was in front of him. As his words slowly trailed off, he muttered without looking back at the script and eyes gazing tenderly at Sho, “Time… Time to say I love you…”

Ohno and Sho stared at each other for almost an eternity until Sho, suddenly, clapped his hands. “As expected from Macbeth”, he praised. “The way you conveyed the last lines is just perfect. You’ll do well in the play.” And, he stood up, patted Ohno and went straight into his bed.

“Thanks…”, Ohno mumbled as he gazed down at his script with the last line having a different written phrase.

**5**

“Feeling Cold?”, Sho asked as he noticed Ohno’s hands sliding up and down over his arms, probably trying to get the warmth he needed. “Why would you even wear such thin clothes? It’s February!”

Ohno simply smiled over Sho’s reprimands. They were sitting outside of their apartment’s small veranda, waiting fervently for the spectacle that would occur minutes from now. Tonight, as reported by the local news, a meteor shower would appear in the night sky.

They, both, have already finished with their assigned tasks and thus, they decided to pass the time outside, in the hopes that at least they get to watch a stream of falling stars.

Sho uttered a sigh. “Come here.” And, he stretched out the big blanket that was covering his body and offered it to him.

“No, it’s yours”

Another sigh escaped from Sho’s lips. “I’m not giving it to you. I meant, we share.”

This earned him a surprise face from Ohno. “Sha—Share?”

“Yes”, Sho said. “I won’t be taking care of you if you got sick”

Ohno made a small nod. With a hint of blush creeping his face, he slid over next to Sho. His body unintentionally jumped in surprise when Sho’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, covering him with his blanket.

“There”, Sho said, satisfied by what he had done.

More than the nervousness, it was the pleasant feeling that reigned over him. And, he leaned close, comfortably

“What will you wish?”, Sho asked

“Hmm…”, Ohno thought for a moment. “maybe long life…” and, he chuckled.

“You?”

“I don’t know… maybe, A new roommate”, Sho teased.

Ohno, annoyed by what Sho said, pinched him on his arms causing Sho to yelp in pain.

“See! I want a roommate that can wake up on his own, can do laundry on his own and someone who’s not forgetful, at all.” And, Ohno pouted.

Sho tried his best to keep a straight face, but failed to do so when he found Ohno’s reaction hilarious. “All right, I’m just joking”, he said, “Let me think…”

He thought of many things, good grades, world peace, more money but at present, he could only think of love — quite cheesy. At this moment, under the starry skies, it provided him the perfect opportunity to finally confess his feelings.

Sho began to speak, “I wish I had the courage to confess my feelings.” And as he glanced back at Ohno, he noticed that his roommate was now sleeping soundly.

Chuckling softly, he returned back his gaze up. “I love you, Satoshi.”, he mumbled under his breath as a shooting star appeared over the night sky.

**6**

“Let me see!”, Aiba exclaimed as he snatched the phone from Nino’s grasp. He looked at something for a moment and returned it back to the owner. “Quite good-looking.”

“Perfect, right”, Nino agreed

Sho was sitting across from them, quite confused on what his friends were talking about. His attention should be on the notes that was laid down right in front of him, but the banter between those two distracted him so much. Thus, he could not help but to ask, “What are you up to?”

Nino mischievously smiled, “We’re setting up a blind date for Ohchan.”

Sho almost slammed his hands on the table. “Who— What— Now? Blind date?”, Sho’s too surprised to even create coherent words.

“Since Valentines is around the corner, we suggested to Ohchan to go to a blind date. Surprisingly, he agreed.”, Masaki filled in the details. “Oh… it was Jun who picked the guy.”

Nino opened his phone, once again, and showed the picture of Ohno’s blind date to the now panicking Sho. His eyes widened upon knowing the identity of the guy. “Yamapi?!”, he almost shouted, good thing the other two covered his mouth immediately.

“Be quiet.”, Nino scolded him. “And yes, it’s Mr. Engineering”

Sho knew the extent of Yamapi’s popularity, the good looks, the appeal, the charms. Ohno might fall for this guy if he met him. His hands fidgeted over his notes, nervous on what might happen.

As if adding more to his despair, Nino commented, “I’m surprised Ohchan did not tell you.”

“No! he did not tell me anything at all”, Sho said in frustration.

“Where and when will this blind date be?”

Nino, with his entire focus on his phone, blatantly said, “Why would I tell you? Are you Ohchan?” And, Sho sneered at him.

Picking up his notes, he stood up and walked away from the table, quite annoyed by what’s happening. He heard a casual bye from his not-so-good friends. And, as he passed by the bookshelves, he noticed Jun coming by. He glared at him, knowing full well that he was the one who suggested Yamapi. Jun made a confused side-glance; nevertheless, greeted the passing Sho with a nice hello.

By the time Jun got near Aiba and Nino, he questioned them, “What’s up with lover boy?”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Failed love I guess…”

—————

Sho was watching Ohno like a hawk ever since the guy got back from the University. He was terribly frustrated knowing that Ohno did not tell him, at all, about the blind date.

Noticing the stares he was receiving, Ohno, finally, asked, “What’s wrong, Sho? Did I forget something again?”

“Don’t you have something to tell me?” and eyed him.

Ohno blinked fast before slumping down his shoulders and sighing in defeat. “Looks like I can’t keep it anymore.”, he dejectedly said.

“Yes, I know already. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m sorry Sho.”, Ohno moved close and scooted over to Sho’s side. “I’m sorry… that... I ate your pudding.”

“That’s ri— What?!”

“It’s my favorite brand. I can’t help it.”, Ohno continued

Sho did a facepalm. “No! That’s not what I’m talking about!” and, Ohno gave a questioning look.

“Anything else, Satoshi? Think…”, Sho said, trying to push his roommate to finally blurt out what he really wanted.

“Hmm…”, Ohno tried to think. “Ah! I finally perfected my quiz in Math. Thanks for teaching me!”

Sho rubbed his hands over his head. He made a mistake of even asking the person, himself.

——————

By night, Sho was fiddling with his phone when he suddenly got a message from Nino.

_“Ohchan! Tomorrow lunch, the Starbucks near the entrance of the University.”_

Sho got up from his bed in a flash and read the text that he received from Nino, twice, wondering if he got the details right.

Another text came in.

_“Oh! Oooppss, wrong send *wink face*”_

Sho begun typing, _“You sure about that?”_ In Sho’s defense, his name is very distinguishable from Ohno.

“ _What? If the Starbucks? Secret…_

_But if the wrong sent, Yes *smirk face*”_

Nino might be a brat, sometimes, but Sho knew he could count on his friend.

He replied. _“I’ll assume the Starbucks is true *thumbs up*”_

——————

And, there, Sho was, sitting on one of the stools of the café with his sunglasses and hat on (talk about being suspicious), spying each and every one that’s coming in.

Minutes passed and finally, Ohno arrived. He saw him going to one of an empty seats and positioned himself, comfortably.

 _“Wow, someone’s wearing something good today and not his over-used white Diesel shirts”_ he thought. Ohno for one never wore anything that fashionable whenever Sho invited him to the movies. This was even his first time; after so many years that he saw Ohno wearing a necklace, maybe that guy even put some perfume on him.

Not long after, Yamapi came in and Sho noticed that he went straight by Ohno’s side after recognizing him. Ohno smiled right after seeing Yamapi.

 _“Don’t smile like that! He might fall for you!”_ , Sho said to himself as he took a sip of his coffee.

The two started to converse; unfortunately, Sho is too far away to even know what they’re talking about. He was very curious on what they’re talking about. Art? Pets? Music? Movies? At some point, he witnessed Ohno being surprised and blushing, right after.

 _“Don’t blush! You idiot!_ ”, Sho continued to shout mentally.

Then, he heard Ohno’s unique laugh. _“What’s up with that laugh? I think it’s not even funny at all.”_

And as he continuously spied on those two, someone tapped him on his shoulder. “Sho?”, he turned around and saw his classmate from English 2, Satomi.

“I— I think you got the wrong person”, Sho nervously said as he hid his face with his hand.

Satomi laughed thinking that it was a joke. “What are you doing? What’s with the sunglasses?”

Due to that loud comment, Ohno’s attention turned towards them. Sho met Ohno’s eyes. _“Busted”,_ he said

In panic, he hurriedly left his seat and went out of the café, stumbling a bit over the entrance. His hands on his sunglasses as he quickly strutted along the side-walk, he heard someone calling his name, “Sho!”

He made a quick glance to see Ohno running towards him. _“Why is he following me?!”_ , he thought. Not wanting to talk to his roommate yet, his pace went faster to the point that he was running.

Glancing once again, he noticed Ohno almost matching his pace and continuously calling him, “Sho! Wait!”

In panic, he run towards a side-alley, hoping to get Ohno off-track. However, Ohno finally caught up. He grabbed hold of Sho’s shoulder and hauled him to the wall, his hands pinning him. Both were panting and catching their breath.

Ohno’s eyes were fixed on Sho. “Why did you run?”

“I… have something to do…”, he said as he averted his gaze away from Ohno

“Really?”, Ohno knew that was clearly a lie. “You don’t have class, right after.”

“I—“, Sho just lost the energy to think of an excuse.

“And, you why are you here? Go back to Yamapi!”

Ohno retrieved his hands back, knowing that Sho had finally calmed down and the chance of him escaping was zero. “We’re finished, already”, he answered.

“That’s rude! Leaving your blind date just like that”, Sho protested immediately

Ohno blinked fast. “Wha— What blind date? Who’s on a blind date?”

“You and Yamapi” and Sho pointed his finger straight at Ohno.

“We’re not! We’re doing our assignment in Hum 101”, Ohno countered. “And, Yamapi already has a girlfriend”

Sho’s eyes widened in surprise. “Eh— What?!” and, he tried to piece together the events that had occurred. It just dawned on him that it’s highly possible his friends were just playing with him. Considering well, that one of his friends is the biggest prankster in the University.

“Nino…”, he grumbled.

“So… you’re there cause you thought that I’m on a blind date”, Ohno eyed him skeptically. “Why?”

“Why?? I… I…” Sho was fairly certain that even if he make any excuses, the lie would still be discovered. Even if it wasn’t Yamapi, there may be other countless students, professors, people that might be secretly in love with his roommate. And, he cannot imagine going through the same anguish that he had earlier.

Finally setting aside his pride, Sho let out a sigh and confessed, “I’m jealous…”

It got Ohno confused. “What are you jealous about? Me going to the café?”

Ohno did not seem to notice Sho’s barely contained frustrations as he continued to prattle on, “You should have messaged me if you want a cheesecake. I could bu—

Instead of wording it out, Sho decided to take action. He grabbed the front of Ohno’s shirt, pulled him close and slammed his lips on him. It was not Sho’s first time but it was his first time kissing Ohno. He felt Ohno’s lips trembling, wondering if what he did was right. But, as if to assure him, Ohno moved his lips against his, kissing Sho back, tenderly. Surprising, at the same time, not. It’s been long overdue. When will they do it, tomorrow? Next week? Next month? They took each other in, slowly, thoroughly as if they had lived their whole lives waiting for this moment.

Ohno’s not good with words, he’s not good with expressing his feelings with words. But the way he responded to Sho, the way he opened his mouth for him, the way he moved it against his, he hoped that was a testament of him saying I like doing this with you and I like to do it with you in the coming days, ahead.

As they parted, both were out of air and feeling hot. “I like you that’s why I’m jealous”, Sho murmured against Ohno’s lips. And, Ohno shivered at the feeling of his breath. He turned his head away, slightly hiding the blush. There was a small smile forming on Sho’s lips. “I’ve been wanting to tell you that…”

Suddenly, he realized something. “Wow! I can’t believe I actually did that” Another realization came, “Wow! I kissed my long time crush!”

Ohno’s silence bugged Sho and as he checked on him, he laughed over the sight of the tranced and dazed expression of his roommate.

“Can I assume that you being quiet means the feeling is mutual?” and, Ohno, for the life of him, does not want to be interrupted anymore and so, he nodded as if his life depended on it .

Sho leans in again and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. “Good enough.”

He was about to do it again when, suddenly, Ohno covered his mouth with his hands. “Sho…”, he said. “I still need to go back. My bag’s there”

And, Sho frowned upon that thought.

Ohno caught sight of Sho’s disappointment. He could not help but to giggle, “Later… We’ll do it again, later.”

Sho bit back the urge to scream. His heart fluttered just by imagining the things they’ll do later on. But one thing’s for sure, he’ll treat his friends to an eat-all-you can Yakiniku dinner.

——————

“Yeah, thanks Satomi. That guy would not move at all if you didn’t do that.”, Nino talked on his phone.

“I know! Lame, right! What’s up with the sunglasses”, he continued to speak — of course, the teasing would not be left behind.

And as Nino finished his call with Satomi, he and his two other friends spotted Sho and Ohno coming back to the café, with their hands linked together. They smiled and stared at each other.

“That plan totally worked.”, Aiba said with amusement.

Fiddling his phone, Jun commented, “Yamapi was totally confused over what happened. I guess I need to tell him everything.”

Nino just hummed in appreciation, knowing that he was the mastermind of the plan. “Let’s toast to the two idiots!”

“To the two idiots!”, Aiba and Jun followed suit, raising their bottled waters up in the air


End file.
